Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle control system.
Background Information
Conventionally, a bicycle control system is known that comprises a controller for controlling a bicycle component of a bicycle using a parameter related to the running state of a bicycle. For example, a bicycle control system is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1998-511621 hat compares the rotational frequency of the crank with a threshold value and controls an electric transmission, which is a bicycle component, so that the rotational frequency of the crank is maintained within a predetermined range.